Baby carriers of various types are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: Sutter, No. 781,033; Blekastad, No. 1,464,404; Wood, No. 2,409,331; Kaminski, No. 2,496,216; Haas, No. 3,968,911; Ruggiano, No. 4,271,998; Purtzer, No. 4,402,440; Johnson, No. 4,416,403; Storm, No. 4,492,326; Bartow, No. 4,778,091; and Moseley, No. 4,790,459.
Recently, another type of soft baby carrier with a shoulder harness and a vest with pocket has become available. The number of baby carriers available over the years suggests that there is still a significant need for a baby carrier that offers both firm support and convenience of use.
None of the above-mentioned carriers offers both advantages of significant load-carrying capability using a shoulder harness and firm support under the child in the abdominal region of the person carrying the child.